galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheerghost (Ryuki)
Sheerghost appeared in the 2002 TV show called Kamen Rider Ryuki. Mirror monsters that modeled after Dragonflies make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. The Sheerghosts (シアゴースト Shiagōsuto) are a larval stage, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. But the Sheerghosts can molt into a mature Dragonfly form called Raydragoons (レイドラグーン Reidoragūn). In Episode Final, the Raydragoons can assume large forms called Hydragoons (ハイドラグーン Haidoragūn), which could be overpowered by Dragranzer and Darkraider. Sheerghosts (シアゴースト Shiagōsuto, 41, 43-47) are Dragonfly Mirror Monsters that make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. They are actually larval Mirror Monsters, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. The first two were encountered in episode 41 where one was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet while the second one was destroyed by Impaler's Drive Divider. From the end of episode 43 to the beginning of episode 44, some Sheerghosts were among the Mirror Monsters that converged on Yui only to be repelled by the Mirror Monsters on Kanzaki's side while one helped to protect Yui. In episode 45, three Sheerghosts tried to attack Yui only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan and Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet. At the same time, a bunch of them were destroyed by Zolda's End of World. In episode 46, a bunch of them crashed the fight between Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Zolda, and Kamen Rider Ouja. The ones that engaged Kamen Riders Ouja and Zolda were destroyed by a Veno Crash / Giga Launcher combo. The ones that fought Kamen Rider Knight were destroyed by his Hishou Zan while the others were destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Claw Fire. In episode 47, a bunch of them attacked Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive, but they managed to give the Sheerghosts the slip. Those Sheerghosts then crouched down on the ground and evolved into Raydragoons. Sheerghost, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. A pair of Sheerghosts were among Amadum's human-turned monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. They appeared as part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kota Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. See Also * Sheerghost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Katsumi Shiono Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroyuki Shibamoto Category:Characters Portrayed by Shigenori Sōya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Yoshimasa Chida